sorry Aoyama !
by Aichi Chiyuri
Summary: chapter 3 : last chapter... paling menyedihkan... ceritanya gaje n membosankan... but R
1. perkenalan

Sorry… Aoyama !!!

Chapter pertama. Chapter yang perkenalan tokoh aja. Jadi mungkin gak seru. Kalo gak suka dengan perkenalan yang membosankan ini nggak usah di baca juga gak apa kok.

Summary : Wah... ternyata anak itu sekelas dengan kita.

Disclamer : yang asli punyak mbak Mia ikumi n Reiko yoshida. Tapi tak pinjem sebentar.

Rating : T

Genre : friendship/tragedy

Sorry… Aoyama !!! chapter 1

Perkenalan…

Pada suatu hari di SMP sakura akan ada murid baru dari SMP higurashi. Dan di sini awal dari cerita anak-anak SMP ini.

Hai namaku Ichigo momomiya. Dan aku akan memperkenalkan nama-nama sahabatku. Yang pertama Minto aizawa. Dia adalah seorang anak perempuan bangsawan. Tapi dia tidak sombong. Setiap dia bertemu denganku, dia pasti menyapaku. Yang ke dua Lettuce midorikawa. Dia anak perempuan yang lugu dan suka membaca buku. Setiap ulangan, dia pasti meberikan jawabannya kepadaku. Yang terakhir Zakuro fujiwara. Dia adalah seorang artis cantik yang terkenal. Meskipun dia terkenal tapi dia sangat baik kepadaku. Padahal aku adalah anak perempuan biasa yang tampangnya pas-pasan dan tidak begitu pandai.

Suatu hari aku dengar akan ada anak pindahan dari SMP higurashi. seperti biasa kami ber empat sudah heboh dan tidak sabar untuk berkenalan dengan anak pindahan tersebut.

+ Bel masuk berbunyi +

Kami segera kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Haruni sensei pun masuk ke kelas. Dan Haruni sensei memberitahu bahwa di kelas kami akan ada anak pindahan dari SMP higurashi.

"Wah... ternyata anak itu sekelas dengan kita." Kata Minto.

"Ya kau benar." Dengan wajah manisku aku menjawabnya dengan tersenyum. Ketika anak itu masuk ke kelas.

"Wah..." semua anak perempuan di kelas terkagum melihat anak itu.

"Ternyata dia keren juga ya." Kata Zakuro.

"Ya, benar." Jawab kami bertiga.

"Ya sekarang kau boleh memperkenalkan diri." Kata Haruni sensei.

"Namaku Masaya aoyama dan aku biasa di panggil Aoyama, salam kenal semua." Katanya.

"Waow... namanya aoyama ya, nama yang bagus." kata lettuce.

"Kau duduk di sebelah ichigo ya." Kata Haruni sensei.

Deg... deg... deg... detak jantungku berdetak begitu keras. Aku pun jadi salah tingkah. Saat dia berjalan menuju kursinya, dia sempat melirikku.

"Ya anak-anak kita mulai saja pelajarannya." Waktu bu haruni menerangkan, Aoyama menyapaku.

"Hay". Wah... dia menyapaku.

"Hay juga, kau dari SMP higurashi ya, kenapa kok pindah ?" tanyaku.

"Ouw itu, aku pindah karena ayahku mau kerja di sekitar sini. Oh jadi begitu ya." Jelasnya. Saking enaknya aku ngobrol dengan dia sampai-sampai aku gak ngedengerin Haruni sensei yang lagi manggil aku.

"Hey, Ichigo, Haruni sensei memanggilmu." Bisik Zakuro.

"Hah, ada apa sensei." Teriakku kaget.

"Tolong bacakan cerita yang telah di bacakan Minto tadi." Kata haruni.

"Wah... wah... wah... gawat, yang mana zakuro ?" tanyaku sambiol mencari halaman yang di maksud.

"Kau ini, maka dari itu dengerin orang dong kalau lagi baca." Kata Zakuro.

"Ya... ya... tapi yang mana ?' tanyaku lagi.

"Hal 79." Jawabnya. Tak lama setelah aku baca, akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Ah... akhirnya istirahat juga." Kataku lega.

"Kau ini tadi waktu aku baca malah enak-enakkan ngobrol." Kata Minto.

"Ya benar itu, sampai-sampai kau tak tahu halaman berapa yang di baca." Saut Zakuro.

"Ya maaf deh... lain kali gak akan ku ulangi lagi." Jawabku lemas.

"Kalau begitu kau tadi ngomong apa saja dengan Aoyama ?" tanya Lettuce.

"Tidak banyak, aku hanya tanya mengapa dia pindah ke SMP sakura ?" jelasku.

"Oh... jadi Cuma itu daonk, gitu aja sampai gak tau halaman berapa yang harus di baca." Saut Zakuro.

"Sudah-sudah kalau kalian mau tau lebih lanjut tentang aoyama mending dia kita samperin aja." Kata minto.

"Ya... ya... aku setuju." Seru kami bertiga. Kami pun beregas menuju tempat duduk Aoyama.

"Hay…" seru kami ber-empat.

"Hay juga." Katanya.

"Kami boleh kenalan gak ?" Tanya Minto.

"Boleh, di mulai dari mana ?" tanyanya.

'Kalau begitu namaku Minto aizawa, aku biasa di panggil Minto, salam kenal -dengan wajah lucunya-."

"Namaku Lettuce midorikawa, aku biasa di panggil Lettuce, salam kenal -dengan wajah lugunya-."

"Namaku Zakuro fujiwara, aku biasa di panggil Zakuro, salam kenal -dengan wajah cantiknya-."

"Kalau namaku Ichigo momomiya, aku biasa di panggil Ichigo, salam kenal -dengan wajah manisku-."

"Oh... Minto, Lettuce, Zakuro dan Ichigo ya." Katanya sambil nunjuk kami satu persatu.

"Ya, itu benar." Jawab kami.

"Kalian mempunyai karakter yang berbeda-beda ya." Katnya lagi.

"Ya itu memang, maka dari itu kami bersahabat." Jawabku.

"Kayaknya aku penah lihat kamu deh." Kata Aoyama sambil menunjuk minto.

"Ah... di mana ?" tanya Minto kebingungan.

"Di pembukaan hotel bintang lima di dekat SMP higurashi." Jawabnya.

"Oh di situ, memang aku pernah di ajak ayahku untuk pembukaan hotel bintang lima di sana, waktu itu kau lihat ya ?" Tanya Minto.

"Ya benar, waktu itu kau memakai baju bagus yang anggun." Katanya lagi.

"Ya kau benar, waktu itu aku memakai baju hadiah ulang tahunku dari mama, itu baju kesayanganku." Jelas Minto.

"Kau pantas sekali memakai baju itu." Puji Aoyama.

"Terima kasih." Sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu kau Zakuro, aku pernah melihatmu di tv." Sambil nunjuk Zakuro.

"Ah... aku ?" tanya zakuro kebingungan.

"Ya... kau."

"Di mana ?"

"Waktu itu aku melihatmu sedang fasion show memakai baju keluaran baru."

"Oh... waktu itu, ya memang dulu pekerjaanku adalah seorang artis yang tak bisa bermain seperti anak-anak seumurku. Jadi sekarang waktu SMP aku break dulu jadi artisnya."

"Oh... begitu, kau pantas sekali menjadi artis."

"Terima kasih." Sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau kau." Sambil menunjuk Lettuce.

"Wah... aku ?" tanya Lettuce kebingungan.

"Ya... kau, aku pernah melihatmu di olimpiade IPA di SMP higurashi."

"Oh... yang waktu itu, aku dulu memang pernah mengikutinya dan itu membuatku mendapatkan wawasan yang luas."

"Dan hasilnya kau dapat juara satu kan."

"Ya kau benar."

"Kau memang pintar."

"Terima kasih." Sambil tersnyum.

"kalau kau ichigo, aku pernah melihatmu jalan-jalan di taman dengan anjingmu kan."

"Mmm... di taman, dengan anjing, ya aku pernah waktu itu aku mendapatkan hadiah, dan hadiahnya adalah anjing itu. Maka dari itu aku mengajak anjingku jalan-jalan ke taman."

"Anjingmu lucu juga ya."

"Ya... kau benar."

"Lalu anjingmu di mana sekarang."

"Dia sekarang sedang sakit karena kakinya terlindas sepeda motor waktu akan menyelamatkanku."

"Oh begitu ya... maaf aku menanyakan ini."

"Oh... tak apa kok."

"Akan ku do'akan agar anjingmu cepat sembuh."

"Terima kasih." Sambil tersenyum. Setelah lama ngobrol tak terasa bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Dan tak lama kemudian bel pulang berbunyi.

*Author : hohoho… chapter pertamanya aja udah gaje gini.

Ichigo : wah… senangnya aku satu kelas ma Aoyama.

Minto : iya kamu suka, tapi aku nggak suka. Cuz di dalam cerintanya aku gak usah minum the.

Author : tapi yang pentingkan kau satu kelas ma Zakuro.

Minto : yups… makasih ya.

Author : yo…

Zakuro : lumayan gue agak keren dikit.

Lettuce : makasih ya aku dibuat pintar di sini.

Author : iya sama-sama. Ya udah gue tutup aja yach. Buat yang udah baca makasih but don't foget to reivew. Arigatopu minna.*


	2. beli sayur bareng

Sorry… Aoyama !!!

Chapter kedua. Tentu aja makin gaje. Jadi jangan heran kalo kamu gag ngerti maksudnya.

Summary : Wah... Aoyama, kok kamu ada di sini ?

Disclamer : aku Cuma pinjem characternya dari neng Mia & Reiko.

Rating : T

Genre : friendship/drama

Sorry… Aoyama !!! chapter 2

Beli sayur bareng…

+ Sesampainya di rumah +

Aku langsung mendatangi kamarku dan menyapa anjingku.

"Aku pulang, Hay majja apa kabar ?" sambil mengelusnya.

"Guk..."

"Wah... kau sudah senyuman ya."

"Guk..."

"Baiklah ini makananmu." Sambil memberikan mangkuk makanannya.

"Ichigo." Teriak ibu.

"Ya... ada apa bu."

"Cepat ke sini, tolong bantu ibu."

"Ya baiklah, tapi aku mau ganti baju dulu."

"Ya yang cepat kalau gantinya."

"Ya bu... sabar." Tak lama kemudian aku turun dari kamar.

"Ada apa bu ?" tanyaku.

"Ibu minta tolong, belikan sayuran buat makan malam nanti." jawab ibu.

"Baiklah". Aku langsung bergegas keluar dan segera mengendarai sepedaku. Sesampainya di toko sayuran, aku bertemu dengan Aoyama.

"Wah... Aoyama, kok kamu ada di sini ?" tanyaku heran.

"Oh... aku di suruh ibu untuk membeli sayuran buat makan malam nanti." Jawabnya santai.

"Oh... kalau begitu sama". Obrolan kami berhenti sejenak dan aku memulai lagi obrolan tersebut.

"Kalau boleh tau, rumahmu di mana ?" tanyaku.

"Oh nanti kalau pulang pasti kau tau."

"Benarkah."

"Ya benar, rumahku tak jauh dari rumahmu kok."

"Hah... memangnya kau tau di mana rumahku ?"

"Tentu saja aku tau."

"Jadi kau memata-mataiku ya."

"Bukan begitu tapi waktu pulang sekolah tadi aku melihatmu masuk ke rumah dan memanggil anjingmu."

"Wah... jadi kau tau sampai itu ya."

"Ya benar, anjingmu namanya majja kan ?"

"Ya memang, sekarang dia sudah senyuman."

"Kalau begitu do'aku terkabulkan dong."

"Ya terserah kau saja". Dan kami pun pulang bersama. Sampai di depan rumah yang sangat sederhana Aoyama turun dari sepedanya dan masuk ke rumah itu. Dan aku pun bertanya.

"Jadi rumahmu di sini ya ?"

"Ya memang, jelek ya."

"Tidak, rumahnya sangat sederhana dan terlihat sejuk. Aku suka rumah yang kelihatan sejuk."

"Kalau begitu kau masih maukan menjadi temanku."

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak ?"

"Kukira setelah kau melihat rumahku ini kau tidak mau jadi temanku."

"Kenapa tak mau, dari ke 3 teman ku yang rumahnya paling jelek juga aku, tapi meskipun rumahku jelek mereka masih mau menjadi teman dan bermain ke rumahku."

"Oh... syukurlah. Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya, lain kali saja kita lanjutin bye... ya maaf kalau aku membuang waktumu".

+ Sampainya di rumah +

Aku langsung di sambut oleh Minto, Lettuce dan Zakuro.

"Hah... kalian kok di sini sih ?" tanyaku kaget.

"Memangnya tak boleh ya ?" tanya mereka bertiga.

"Bukannya gitu tapi kenapa kalian uda datang ke rumahku secepat ini."

"Mmm... kalau begitu kami mengganggu ya."

"Ah... tidak, kalau begitu ayo masuk ke kamarku". Kami semua pun bergegas ke kamarku. Setelah masuk ke kamar.

"Wah... majja kau tidak apa-apa kan." tanya mereka bertiga.

"Guk..."

"Tenang saja majja sekarang sudah senyuman kok." Sautku.

"Huh... untung saja". Setelah lama ngobrol,

"wah... uda waktunya aku les biola ney." Kata Minto.

"Wah... aku juga, aku harus les bernyanyi ney." Kata Zakuro.

"Mmm... aku juga, aku harus les IPA." kata Lettuce.

"Kalau begitu kalian pulang saja." Sautku.

"Tak apa kan kami pulang." Kata mereka bertiga.

"Ya tak apa."

"Maaf kalau mengganggu, bye."

Tak lama kemudian kami sudah di hadapkan ujian buat kelulusan SMP. Setelah selesai melakukannya kami semua merasa lega. Tapi yang membuat kita masih takut adalah kami lulus atau tidak. Saat pengumuman kelulusan sudah di mulai. Dag... dig.. dug... detak jantung kami menunggu hasil yang kami peroleh. Setelah kita lihat ternyata,

"waow.... kita lulus. Kami ber-empat sangat heboh dan menjadi tontonan semua murid."

"Hahaha... untung saja nilaiku bagus." Kata Minto, Zakuro dan Lettuce.

"Kalau kau ichigo ?" tanya Zakuro.

"Kalau aku, nilaiku juga bagus hahaha..."

*Author : kali ini ficnya Cuma dikit. Cuz aku lagi gak enak badan –halah cari alasan aja-

Ichigo : wah… ternyata aku selalu bersama Aoyama yah.

Minto : emang uda di buat gitu ma Authornya.

Zakuro : ya benar.

Lettuce : kalo menurut penelitinku sih benar juga apa yang di katakan Minto.

Author : udah jeng debatnya, kalo gitu gue tutup aja yach. Buat yang udah ngereview makasih ya, makasih juga buat yang uda baca, but don't forget to review. Arigatou minna.*


	3. ermintaan terakhir

Sorry… Aoyama !!!

Chapter ke tiga. Bisa di sebut juga dengan last chapter. Mungkin chapter terakhirnya membosankan dan gaje. Bisa-bisa para readers ketiduran di tengah cerita. Kalo gitu langsung aja last chapter or chapter tiga. Selamat membaca.

Summary : Hmm... kalau itu aku tak bisa menjawabnya aoyama, maaf ya, tapi asal kau tau saja, aku mengagumimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu dan rasaku kepadamu hanya itu saja, tak ada yang lain.

Disclamer : neng Mia & Reiko aku pinjem charakternya sampai di sini doang kok. But mungkin aku akan meminjamnya lagi suatu saat.

Rating : T

Genre : friendship/drama

Sorry… Aoyama !!! chapter 3

Permintaan terakhir…

+ Saat liburan sekolah +

kami meryakannya dengan makan malam bersama di restoran milik ayahnya Minto. Tentu saja kami semua di traktir Minto.

Tapi setelah pengumuman kelulusan tersebut aku tak pernah melihat Aoyama sama sekali. Tak usah berpikir panjang, aku langsung mendatangi rumahnya yang tak jauh dari rumahku. Tok... tok.. tok. Aku mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan,

"selamat siang." Kataku.

"Oh selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu." jawab ayah Aoyama.

"Ya... aku mencari di mana Aoyama berada, setelah pengumuman kelulusan mengapa Aoyama tak pernah bermain ke rumahku ? apakah dia mau pindah lagi ?" Setelah aku bertanya wajah ayah aoyama jadi murung. Dan ia menjawab,

"Aoyama sekarang ada di rumah sakit."

"Hah... kenapa, apa yang terjadi dengannya ?" Tanyaku kaget.

"Sudah sejak lama dia memiliki penyakit kanker di kepalanya". Deg... detak jantungku seakan berhenti.

"Itu... itu tak mungkin kan, paman tak usah menipuku, aku tau Aoyama pasti mau pindah lagi kan."

"Tidak ini semua benar, kalau tidak percaya lihatlah Aoyama di rumah sakit akasaka dia terbaring tak sadarkan diri di sana". Tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir.

"Maafkan aku, kalau begitu aku akan melihatnya sekarang, terima kasih, maaf kalau aku mengganggu."

"Ya tak apa". Aku berjalan tak sadarkan diri. Sesampainya di rumah aku di sadarkan oleh majja.

"Guk..."

"Hah... majja, kenapa ini terjadi denganku, kenapa."

"Guk..."

"Majja aku tak mau lagi."

"Guk.. guk..."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menelfon Zakuro saja." Segera aku menelefon Zakuro.

"Halo ichigo ada apa ?" tanya Zakuro.

"Zakuro aku mau bilang kalau aoyama sekarang berada di rumah sakit akasaka."

"Hah... kenapa ?"

"Tadi waktu aku tanya ayahnya, katanya dia terkena kanker di bagian kepalanya."

"Apa ? aku tak salah dengarkan."

"Ya ini semua benar, kalau begitu tolong beri tau yang lain ya dan kita akan menjenguknya sekarang, nanti jam 3 sore kita berkumpul di rumahku."

"Baik."

Setelah berkumpul semua kami ber-empat begegas menuju rumah sakit Akasaka. Sesampainya di sana.

"Permisi apakah benar di sini ada pasien yang bernama masaya aoyama ?" tanya Minto.

"Oh... sebentar akan kucari dulu." Jawab suster.

"Ada mbak kamarnya ada di lantai 3 nomor 97."

"Oh terima kasih". Sesampainya di lantai 3 nomor 97.

"Jadi di sini ya." Kata Lettuce.

"Kalau begitu kita masuk saja." Kataku.

"Permisi apa benar ini kamarnya Masaya aoyama ?" tanya Zakuro.

"Ya benar." jawab seorang ibu.

"Kalau begitu benar, apakah kami boleh masuk ?" tanya Minto.

"Silahkan, kalian temannya Aoyama ya ?"

"Ya benar." Seru kami ber-empat. Setelah lama mengobrol denagan ibu Aoyama, ternyata aoyama terbangun.

"Ibu siapa di sana ?" tanya Aoyama.

"Ini teman-temanmu sedang menjengukmu." Jawab ibunya.

"Siapa ?"

"Ini ada Minto, Lettuce, Zakuro dan Ichigo."

"Oh... mereka semua, kalau begitu aku mau ibu keluar dulu ya, aku mau ngomong sesuatu ke mereka semua."

"Baiklah. Ada apa ?" tanyaku.

"Aku mau sebelum nafas terakhirku ini kalian (terutama kau ichigo) menemaniku, bagaimana apakah kalian mau ?"

"Ya kami mau, tapi kau jangan berkata seperti itu lagi ya."

"Baik". Tak lama setelah kami ngobrol bareng.

"Ichigo aku mau bilang sesuatu ke kamu." Kata aoyama.

"Hmm... memangnya mau bilang apa ?"

"Aku... aku... aku..."

"Kenapa aoyama, ayo bilang saja tak usah ragu."

"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu." Deg... semua pun kaget, terutama aku. Sejenak kamar yang di tempati Aoyama menjadi sunyi. Dan aku pun memulai pembicaraannya.

"Hmm... kalau itu aku tak bisa menjawabnya aoyama, maaf ya, tapi asal kau tau saja, aku mengagumimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu dan rasaku kepadamu hanya itu saja, tak ada yang lain."

"Ya... aku tau, tapi aku mau kau memegang tanganku sampai aku tidur karena malam ini adalah malam terdingin yang pernah aku rasakan, bagaiman kau maukan."

"Ya tentu saja, dengan senang hati." Setelah lama aku memegang tangannya yang dingin itu ternyata dia sudah tidur dari tadi, dan teman-teman yang lain juga sudah tidur, begitu juga dengan ibu Aoyama. Waktu itu juga suster memberitahukan bahwa sudah waktunya Aoyama minum obat. Dan aku ngomong aja kalo Aoyama baru aja tidur jadi jangan di bangunin dulu, biar aku saja yang minumin obatnya nanti kalau jam 11 malam. Suster pun tak menolak pendapatku, jadi suster mempasrahkan semuanya kepadaku. Tak lama kemudian jam 11. Sudah waktunya aku membangunkan Aoyama untuk meminum obatnya. Saat aku memegang tangannya ternyata tangannya masih dingin. Dan dengan pelan-pelan aku memanggil dan menggoyangkan badannya. Aku kaget, kenapa dia tidak bangun-bangun. Sekali lagi aku memegang tangannya. Dan mengapa aku tidak merasakan detak nadinya, jangan-jangan. Setelah ku pegang lehernya juga begitu. Tak terasa air mataku keluar dan aku teriak sekuat tenagaku.

"AOYAMA…" teriakan ku membuat teman-teman dan ibu Aoyama bangun. Setelah mereka melihat aku histeris dan menagis, mereka pun kaget.

"Ichigo apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Zakuro.

"Aoyama... Aoyama..."

"Ya apa yang terjadi dengan aoyama ?"

"Di… dia sudah me… meninggal."

"Apa ?" Semua orang di kamar pun kaget. Setelah di periksa ternyata dia sudah meninggal. Waktu pemakaman pun dilaksanakan pada malam itu aku dan teman-teman ikut memakamkan Aoyama. Aku dan teman-teman yang lainnya sangat kehilangan dirinya.

Keesokan harinya rasa duka yang sangat dalam masih menyelimuti kita semua. Kata ibu aoyama

"Terima kasih telah membantuku untuk mengabulkan permintaan terakhir Aoyama, terutama kau ichigo."

Ya... aku merasa senang bisa memegang tangannya di waktu terakhirnya. Dan pada waktu ini aku akan mencoba mengabulkan setiap permintaan orang yang aku sayang dan aku tak akan menghianati orang tersebut.

*Author : hohoho… kenapa harus begini akhirnya –nangis gaje sambil guling-guling di tanah-

Ichigo : kenapa Aoyama harus meninggal ? dan kenapa juga aku harus ngenolak Aoyama ?

Zakuro, Minto n Lettuce : kejam…

Aoyama : iya masak gue harus mati sih.

Author : ya maaf deh. Kalo gitu gimana kalo kita tutup aja. Buat yang udah review makasih ya. Makasih juga buat yang udah baca. But don't foget to review ok. Sayonara minna, Arigatou gozoimasu.*


End file.
